stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rika Silvers/Relationships
Family Lightning Silvers Rika's father. Shine Silvers Rika's mother whom she, like her father, looks up to a lot and deeply cares and loves. Rika's goal to become a popstar stemmed from her own wish to become one like her mother, and father were and be the best that she can be as one after seeing their old performances together. Though despite being abandoned by her and her father, Rika still cares about her mother and has confidence that they will come back. Friends Lea Stewart Rika's childhood best friend, she and Lea have known each other for years. According to Lea, she and Rika met in elementary school during the Music Festival where she saw Rika singing by herself on a makeshift stage she made near the park, with Lea being the only to have heard her sing among the people that passed by. Lea praised her singing, saying that she was pretty cool with Rika thanking her for it. The two would end up being classmates after during the next term and kicked off their friendship thereafter. Lea had known about Rika's dream during their childhood and gave her full support on it, wishing that she achieve her dream one day. Rika also frequently hung out with her until high school when she had began to finally start taking auditions to be accepted by a manager to be a popstar, something that Lea wished her best on and would cheer for her no matter what, but also told her to be careful just in case which Rika reassured her on. Hinamaya Iku At the very start, Rika was seen by Hina as very reckless when it came to her dreams although Rika saw her as a good friend. Rika finds Hina cute and always hugs her when given the chance, something Hina was annoyed at but eventually had to get used to as the series progressed. Rika has acknowledged Hinamaya as someone she looks up to because of her pragmatic advises she takes from her despite being a couple of years older than she is. Aika Miku Although knowing how strict Aika is, Rika does consider Aika a good friend of hers for always having her back despite being sometimes harsh with her. Crystal Sona Rika is good friends with Crystal because of how in common they have when it comes to their recklessness and strong aspiration to achieve their respective dreams. Love Interest Vincent Universe Rika first met Vincent by accident when he was crossdressed as a maid (due to a bet he lost against Oscar), where the two met after Vincent had bumped into her after trying to run towards the Luxury Summer High Clocktower. Vincent (going by the alias of "Viridiane") then helped her up and continued his way to the clocktower after apologizing (Episode 7). Rika would meet Vincent again when she had aimlessly ended up in a railway (due to losing her ID Card for her "supposed to have then" audition) and was almost run over by a train, but was saved by him when he went looking for her to give her back her ID Card that she had dropped when they both bumped into each other earlier that day. Rika thanks "her", but is left upset after noticing that she won't make it to her audition on time, however, Vincent offers to take her to her audition on Lea's bike. She is able to make it in time for her audition because of Vincent and afterwards, she thanks "her" and asks for "her" name to which "she" answers by stating her name as "Viridiane", where Rika thanks "her" again for helping her and before Rika could thank her by treating her to a nearby cafe, Viridiane disappears, having left immediately. Later, Rika is left thinking about her and wants to express her gratitude for helping her the next time they meet, which later leaves her curious about who she was. Rika would not meet "Viridiane" again until four episodes later, where both of them bump into each other, this time, Vincent is as himself, where he surprisingly greets Rika, which leaves her confused as to how she knows her name despite her not knowing him. When she is about to ask him how he knows her name, Vincent was able to prevent this by saying that he heard of her through Hinamaya, at which Rika properly introduces herself to him before Vincent immediately leaves. Throughout much of the side series, Rika has a very good friendship with both Vincent and Viridiane while still not knowing they are one and the same, a fact that Vincent would later to tell her about but finds himself unable to do due to many circumstances preventing him from doing so. Rika's friendship with both would later move to where Rika begins to develop small romantic feelings for Vincent while coming to consider Viridiane her closest friend of all. Lea, her best friend, would later point out how she and Vincent share many things in common such as their determination and their own streak of bad luck often hitting them at the most inopportune of times. In many of her auditions, Vincent would be the one giving her plentiful of advise and be there for when she needs him, as well as supporting her. Rika's friendship with Vincent would eventually hit a rock in the road when she ends up finding out that Vincent and Viridiane are one and the same after ending up in the same changing room with him where he was changing from Viridiane's clothes. Rika takes this moment very hard as a sign that Vincent had been making a fool of her and refuses to talk to him afterwards. Despite Vincent's apologies to her, she refuses to acknowledge him because of this as she still hasn't gotten over being lied to for so long. She ends up in a state of depression later after a humiliating rejection at one of her auditions because of this and very nearly gives up until Vincent and the rest are able to cheer her back on. Thanks to this, she accepts Vincent's apology as well as saying sorry to him for her behavior, something Vincent tells her she shouldn't worry about as it was his own fault to begin with. Her friendship with him continues and the two begin exchanging their own support for one another like never before. Rika later realizes her own feelings for Vincent after he saves her from a man that proposed to be her manager who was going to rape her. In her last audition in the finale of the side series, she recalls everything Vincent has done for her and decides to dedicate her song to him as a means of both thanking him and expressing her feelings for him even if he may not get it. After winning her last audition and being accepted by Camille Fisher as her star, Rika thanks him for everything he has done for her up to now and tells him that she will still be rooting for him even though she is now a popstar, with Vincent returning the sentiment. During the Luxury City crisis, Rika made a plan for her and everyone to cheer on Vincent as he was battling the manifested soul of Renato Majestica by going to the top of Luxury Summer High and singing words of encouragement along with everyone else. This gives Vincent the much needed burst of strength to snap out of his helpless state and fight back, allowing him to defeat Renato and save Alice. Others be Added... Category:Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Relationships)